Ten ways to write a fabulous MADOHOMU story
by MadoHomu
Summary: These are the steps to write a fabulous story. Follow them and you'll get all the fame you want for your story.


Ten ways to write a fabulous MADOHOMU story

These are the steps to write a fabulous story. Follow them and you'll get all the fame you want for your story.

* * *

**Step one**: Start with a author's note that nobody will read.

A/N:  
I want to thank my father, my mother, my sister, my pet dog, my pet spoon, my betrayal bed, and not only to air but oxygen for giving me the inspiration to write this. I may have many grammar and spelling mistakes but spare me because this is first time okay xoxo. And PLEASE READ AND REVIEW !1!1!1 No reviews means no chapter! Hmph hmph! Only when I reach like 983 reviews then i'll continue so watch out people. MADOHOMU FTW Flames go away haters but gimme kind reviews or no chapters.

TEN WAYS

**Step two**: Write a disclaimer because you're scared your amazing story will get reported.

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime and characters and song, plot, writing style cause I am original enough to write a story of my own

TEN WAYS

**Step three**: The start where everyone hates each other

_'She's an asshole.' _Madoka claimed in her mind as she sashayed to her desk and placed her barbie doll pencil case on the table. '_I just have to make sure I never cross path with her.' _Madoka nodded to herself as she sat like 2cm away from the newcomer, Homura

Homura was cool and all but all she does was sit there and frozen on the spot as if she was a statue and she doesn't smile, seeming like she hates everyone and so Madoka hates her too.

Neither of them realize something will change each other's life...

TEN WAYS

**Step four**: Write a scene when one saves the other and realize the other was not a complete asshole like what he/she originally thought.

"Ahhhh." Madoka screamed as she slip on a banana peel. But before Madoka fall felt on her face, a rough grip grasp around her waist and prevented her from falling.

"What a clumsy girl." Homura whispered before giving a smile as she released the grip around her waist

"Thank you." Madoka blushed and Homura walked away.

TEN WAYS

**Step five**: Write a complete OOC chapter- WARNING, IT'S A MUST!

Madoka walked out of her home with a pantie and a high single pony tail as she dashed to the school in the speed of light. After she reached the school, she folded her arms and sat on the table cooly as she scanned across the classroom in disdain.

"These fools never learn their math. When will they know 2 plus 2 is not 4?"

"M-Madoka..." Homura whispered.

"What." Madoka shouted.

"HEY I TIME-TRAVEL AND THIS IS CRAZY, PLEASE COME TO MY HOUSE TONIGHT AND DANCE WITH ME MAYBE." Homura then jumped onto the desk and cat-walk by jumping from tables and table.

"Homura... stop it..." Kyoko gazed down in embarrassment.

"Oh no, Homura is being so nice. She deserves an award for being the coolest girl." Sayaka smiled as she stared proudly at Homura.

"When can I have a D-sized boobs. SO sad..." Mami shook her head.

TEN WAYS

**Step six**: Confession. Please write a sappy one to earn bonus reviewers where they will say "KAWAII DESU"

"I always love you!" Madoka screamed under the rain.

"When..." Homura widened her eyes as she stepped closer towards Madoka, and wrapped her arms around Madoka's shoulder.

"Since the day I met you." Madoka lied but since she loves her now it doesn't matter when. What's the point and we're trying to be romantic here ohkay shut up.

"Madoka..." Homura smiled. "I love you too..."

And they kissed under the rain.

TEN WAYS

**Step seven**: Write a conflict. Love triangle is highly recommended but love square is for bonus reviews.

"You lied!" Homura yelled, pointing at Sayaka's thong on Madoka's bed. "You said you were sick and I visited you and you lied!"

"I never did!" Madoka cried. "I acted sick because I don't want to see you... lying to me!"

"When did I lie to you?" Homura raged.

"I saw you with Mami holding hands on the bridge, you sickening liar!"

"She fell and I held her so she wouldn't fall!"

"LIAR GO OUT I NEVER WAnT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!' Madoka pushed Homura out of her room. She stayed in her room crying for twenty hours and she couldn't take it anymore. She's leaving the country...

TEN WAYS

**Step eight**: Lemon and sex. Ways to solve any conflict between two lovers. BONUS: Add japanese words to be more original than the anime.

"Sayonara." Madoka said as she walked out of her room.

"Where are you going, Madoka." Homura said.

"Why are you still here?" Madoka spat.

"Because Aishiteru yo." Homura said.

"Watashi too." Madoka smiled.

They hugged and they went back to Madoka's room and make out.

TEN WAYS

**Step nine**: Ending. Babies are recommended, adopted or not, name the babies cute names.

"I'm calling him Sakura." Madoka said as she carry a sleeping baby boy.

"Alright." Homura smiled as she stared at the other 537 babies in the room. "Another 537 more names to choose!"

TEN WAYS

**Step ten**: Write a author's note again and thanking the reviewers

Thank you guys for reviewing, but not to the people who favourite it you guys are fags, alright thank you reviewers I would like to dedicate this chapter to you I hope you like it, you better like it actually I spend twenty days updating opps and sorry for a late update cause I broke up with my boyfriend and my bestriend ditched me in the toilet and I found out my dad is gay. So sad, please comfort me and saying that you forgive me by reviewing please, thank you because I deserve it. Oh and sorry for grammar and spelling I am in a rush I will edit them later ohkay BYE XOXO

* * *

Real A/N:

Inspired from somewhere, hope you like it.


End file.
